Creepypasta in my neighbourhood?
by CreepypastaWriter
Summary: Melanie and her best friends loved to read Creepypastas. They even believed in those things. But now they are 23 and too old to believe in them. But, what they don't know is, that those things are right in their neighborhood. (Slenderman/OC) Rated M for drugs, alcohol and baaad words xD (I also changed the title because I thought it would sound better)
1. Chapter 1

**My**** Friend Slendy**

**This ****is ****my****first**** fanficton so ****please ****be ****nice ****Thank you for reading**

I was lying in my bed like every Sunday evening. My 23rd birthday was tomorrow. _I could call my friends, _I thought. I looked at the sealing and tried to grab my phone. My hand wandered over the table where my phone should have been. "Where is it…" I said to myself. I wasn't really the type of girls who were that active. I was so lazy I didn't even want to look to my right. "There it is." I lifted my iPhone off the table. No new messages. I searched through my contacts. Nobody was exactly in my mind. Maybe Dominic, he was always fun. Oh, yeah right. He lost his phone. _Again._ It was his 4th phone this year already. Well, he had the money. We created a successful game and made some money. Haha… We made _some_ money. I thought. We had millions. But Dominic was the only one who really used them. I bought a house for myself. And then I brought the rest to a bank.

Anyways, who… I looked through the contacts again. Laura would be a good choice. But she barely picked the phone up when I called her. _Okay_, I thought. I'll call one time. I called and she really picked the phone up. "Hello?" A soft voice was on the other end of the phone. "Yes, here's Melanie. How are you?" I said with a tired voice. "Good. Hey, good that you called. I wanted to ask what you wanted for your birthday." She sounded excited. "You don't have to get me anything." I lied. It would make me very happy if she got me something. "Liar. I have something in mind. Good for you. Okay, see you tomorrow!" She hung up.

"But I have to wait until tomorrow. What time is it?" I looked on my phone. It was 9pm. I couldn't sleep yet. I was some sort of girl that was up all night. "Maybe watch some TV…" I said to myself. I rolled off my bed. The floor was freezing cold so I slipped in some comfortable shoes. I looked out of the window.

I lived near a tight forest so there were lots of trees in the backyard. I was often out there. The woods didn't scare me. Actually, I liked them. I loved scary things. Scary games like Amnesia. I just laughed when something scared me. No, seriously. When I was scared, I didn't scream. I just laughed. I laughed like I was insane. But I was tested. I was not crazy. Maybe a little weird but not insane.

I walked out of my room. The house was dark. I never really turned the lights on. I slowly sneaked down the stairs. One… Two… Three… Four… Five… I went to the couch. The remote was already on the place where I used to sit. I turned the TV on. The late news just had just begun. There were these missing children again. Three this time. I sighed. They all got lost in the woods. Maybe even in her backyard… "Other thoughts, other thoughts…" I said to myself. I switched the TV off again. Maybe I should go to sleep. I went upstairs.

Somehow I got a really bad headache…..


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of My Friend Slenderman ^^**

**Hope you like it, it's my first fanfiction. Please review!**

**#~Melanie's POV~# **

The next day was quite exciting. I was sleeping tight until my alarm clock started to make the most annoying sound ever. My eyes snapped open and I took the alarm clock in my hands. I opened the window and threw it out. It shattered on the hard stone ground. "That was totally worth it…" I whispered and went to my closet. I opened it. _What should I wear today…___I pulled a white sweater and a pair of black jeans out. The sweater was quite too big for me to fit inside. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My shoulder long black hair was really messy. I took my hairbrush and pulled through my hair. It looked alright after like 4 minutes so I put some black eyeliner on. I put the sweater and the black jeans on. I had nearly white skin.

When I got out of the door it was nearly 10am. My best friends were already in front of my house. Dominic handed me a black little box. There was a beautiful golden bow on it. I opened it and there was a little gold locket in it. "Dominic it's beautiful… Thank you." He nodded and looked at the ground. "My turn now!" Laura nearly screamed. She gave me a flashlight and a knife. I was really surprised about it. "It's for tonight. We're going Slender hunting!" She jumped up and down. Slender hunting…

I heard of the Slenderman. It was a creature from a game I played often. A story said he was hunting in the woods in my backyard. (Yeah, I know. I picked the best place for my house.) It could be quite interesting. "Okay, let's go hunting for him." I looked up.

We waited until 8pm. Dominic, Laura and me were standing in front of the forest. It was really dark. I still had the sweater, the black jeans and the eyeliner on. With the knife in my hand, I wanted to go in. Laura grabbed my hand. "I'll come with you. We should stay together." "Me too. I mean, you're girls… And I need to... Uh... Protect you." Dominic said. I chuckled.

We went into the forest. It was dark and silent. Our flashlights barely showed the way in front of us. Laura looked around her nervously all the time. Dominic looked at me. I don't know what was creepier, the woods or Dominic. "There! There is something!" Laura whispered and ran off. Dominic followed her. I wanted to follow them too but they were gone already. I grabbed my knife. _Maybe the stories were true._ _Stupid, stupid, stupid, _I thought. I walked a little bit further. It was getting darker already. Suddenly I heard footsteps. They were probably 10 metres away from me. I pulled out my knife and turned around. Nothing. But it felt like something was there.

**#~ Slenderman POV ~#**

I went through the forest. Like every evening. There were two teenagers this time. Usually there was only one. And most times lost. I became invisible and followed them. One female. One male. They were probably searching for me. I laughed silently. Then I noticed something. Another one was walking maybe 50 metres away from them. Also searching for something. But.. It couldn't be… The sweater, the black hair and the knife. Was this Jeff? No, he couldn't be. I went after him. I wasn't really careful so he noticed me right away. He turned around and I saw these eyes. Black as usually. But this wasn't Jeff. I slowly approached the young person. I made myself visible again. And as I did that, he began to laugh. He began to laugh like someone who was insane. No second thoughts, this was Jeff.

**#~ Melanie's POV ~#**

When I saw who was stalking me, I didn't believe my eyes. It was the Slenderman. I was nothing but scared. So scared, I began to laugh. Remember, when I'm scared I laugh like I'm crazy. But this was the worst time to start laughing. Slenderman started walking towards me. I felt like my legs froze, I couldn't move. I just continued laughing. Black tentacles appeared from his back and grabbed my waist. He moved me up so we were face to face. He stared at me with his not existing eyes.

"What? Never saw someone just randomly laughing because of you?" I said with a serious expression on my face.

**#~ Slenderman POV ~#**

I picked Jeff up and he stopped laughing. Something was wrong. He didn't have the scars. I looked at the person.

"What? Never saw someone just randomly laughing because of you?"

Now I knew. It hit me like a rock. I mentally facepalmed myself as I noticed it was a girl. "I…. I'm very sorry.. I thought you were somebody else…" I said as I put her down. She looked at herself and gasped. "Oh god I look like Jeff the Killer." She said. Wait, why did she know who I was talking about? "Why do you know who Jeff is?" I lifted her up again. I think I screamed.

"Wow, being bitchy today huh? Okay, ever heard of Creepypasta?"

**#~ Melanie's POV ~#**

I saw that I made Slenderman angry so I explained it to him. "So those stories are true after all…" I whispered. Slenderman had eventually heard of Creepypastas so there was nothing left to say.

"You're not scared, are you?" He said. His voice was very deep and sounded like thousands of echoes at once. "No." I simply answered. "So… Are you going to eat me?" I asked. I was pretty sure he was. "No." He said. I looked up. I stared at him and he simply nodded.

"Soooo…. Will you let me go now because normally you'd have to pay me dinner first before you can touch me like this." I laughed. Slenderman didn't put me down. "Will you tell anyone about me?" He asked. "Oh- oh. I think this won't be necessary anymore…" I told him and pointed at my friends which were standing behind him already. They were staring at him. "Hey guys, this is my new friend Slendy." I shouted and pointed at the man. They just stood there. This will be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Already chapter 3 guys ^^**

**2 favourites and 43 views already! That's so amazing! I guess you actually like the stuff I write… Thanks for reading the little stories I write. Just.. wow.. thank you guys ;-;**

**#~ Melanie's POV ~#**

Slenderman dropped me immediately. I fell on the hard ground and let out a scream. "That wasn't necessary, was it?" I shouted at him. I stood up and cleaned myself from the dirty ground. Dominic and Laura were still standing there, looking at Slenderman. He just stared back. "Should I introduce you guys or are you just going to do this the whole time?" I walked over to Dominic and Laura and grabbed their shoulders. I pushed them to the tall man in the suit. He got a little bit nervous as far as I could tell.

"As I just said, this is Slendy." I said, pointing at the faceless man. He just waved at the two silent teenagers. Laura started to walk towards Slenderman. She was inches away from him as he suddenly disappeared. Laura looked around when she noticed that he was behind her. "Awww… You scared him." I said. Slenderman blushed lightly as he walked back to me. He grabbed my hand and from one moment to another, I was in my room again. I was lying in my bed.

"Oh no… Was this just a dream?" I said to myself. I rolled off my bed and something made a cracking noise. I noticed a note on my back. It said "Meet me tomorrow night. But come without those friends of yours" I chuckled and sat up. _The sooner, the better._

**Sorry, a little short but I think it is a good filler. I have something in my crazy mind. You'll see soon enough ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my god you are so awesome ;-; please leave some reviews because I love reading them. You guys are so kind ^^ I only do this for you. **

**One thing! ****PLEASE READ **

**I made a story about James Bond too. It's about friendship. It's like 14.000 words long but in German. I could translate if you want me to. But you have to write it in the reviews. **

**Do you want the James Bond Story:**

**Comment: YES/NO**

**Okay, here's Slenderman again. Thanks for reading.**

**#~ Melanie's POV ~#**

I went into the bathroom and took the makeup off. My hair still looked fine. I looked at my white sweater and thought: "Maybe go as Jeff again. If Jeff really exists and he sees me like this he would freak out…. More than usually." I chuckled. With a few steps I reached my bed again and sat down. Oh my god did Dominic and Laura remember all of this? I immediately stood up again and ran for my phone. _Where is it, where is it, where is it?!_ I got nervous and went checked my pockets. Oh thank god it was there. I called both of them at the same time. "Hello? Dominic, Laura?" I spoke hesitating in my phone. "Yeah? Melanie? You remember too, don't you?" Laura nearly screamed. "Yes, yes! I remember everything!" I laughed. "Me too. What now?" Dominic was calm.

"He put a note on my back that said I should meet him again. But… you know, without you guys." I became a little more silent. "Ohhhh Slendy likes you!" Laura laughed. "Hey! Don't even give me such ideas! Oh god, other thoughts other thoughts." I grabbed my head and tried to forget what I was thinking.

**#~ Dominic's POV ~#**

I panicked for a few seconds. What if he really likes her? I wouldn't let him take her. I would rather die than losing her to that thing! It doesn't even have a face. Everything I did was right, wasn't it? I was friends with her since we were 10. I was always there for her… I even bought that locket for her! And she didn't even hug me.

"Hey! Don't even give me such ideas! Oh god, other thoughts other thoughts." I sighed. Okay, everything alright. She wouldn't date this thing. Yes…. She wouldn't.

**#~ Melanie's POV ~#**

After the phone call, it was already getting dark again. I put on the eyeliner again and went downstairs. I got a flashlight and slowly went into the forest again. I felt the cold air on my skin and looked up in the sky. The stars sparkled down at me. I smiled and looked down again. I took a deep breath and recognized how wonderful the trees smelt. It was actually really relaxing to walk through this forest if you forget Slenderman. I looked around and noticed some black clothing behind a tree. I chuckled and went that direction.

"I can see you there Slendy!" I pointed at the tree. Suddenly someone touched my shoulder. I jumped a little when I realized it was Slenderman. "You tricked me!" I punched him lightly when he let out a small laugh. He seemed to smile down at me even though he had no face. He handed me a little flower. I looked at it. It was a little blue rose. "Thank you…" I mumbled. He patted my head. I don't know why but I blushed when he did.

Then there was a noise. I wasn't sure what it was. Slendy started looking around. He didn't seem to be nervous so I wasn't either. Someone was coming out of the forest. Now I was a bit nervous. I looked at the darkness of the woods, waiting for something to happen. It felt like hours.

I nearly had a heart attack when I saw who was walking towards us.

**Ohhhhhhhhhh Cliff hanger!**

**But I guess you already know who it is! A hug from Slendy for people who know who it is ^^ Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Today I feel like writing so here's another chapter. I hope you actually like what I write because remember; I do that for you guys. I have to write another story too. **

**Comment YES/NO for the James Bond Story ^^**

**Thanks for your support! Now to the actual story.**

**#~ Melanie's POV ~#**

The person had the same white sweater like me but there were several blood stains on it. His hair was the darkest colour of black I had ever seen. And his skin was whiter than snow. This was Jeff the Killer. I was some sort of Jeff fan girl. I drew pictures of him and I read all the stories. I always thought that he was beautiful. But I didn't realize I was staring at him the whole time.

"What are you looking at?" Step. "Is it my face?" Step. "Come on." Step. "Tell me." Step. He kept staring at me while he was coming closer until he was only inches away from me. I finally managed to get my mouth open. "You…" I started. "Yes? Go ahead." He gave me a death stare. "…look beautiful." I whispered. He suddenly stepped away from me. "….really?" He smiled at me. "You don't have to lie Melanie. He knows that he's ugly." Slenderman said in an angry voice. "I'm. Fucking. Beautiful." Jeff said with a voice like the devil himself. Slenderman just shrugged and stepped closer to my side.

"Who is she anyways? Your new proxy or is she…." Jeff giggled. Slenderman blushed pretty hard and then said: "No, she's… uh… just a friend." Jeff grabbed my arm and laughed. "Riiiiight. **That **kind of _just a friend_. Ah yeah Slendy, the voices in my head are starting to get louder. Any children nearby I could kill? Or did you eat them already?" Jeff ran his tongue around the blade of his knife. He cut it a little bit open and some blood dropped from it. Jeff giggled slightly as he swallowed it. Jeff suddenly realized how I looked. He slowly stepped around me and smiled. "Nice style girly." He said. "What's your name?" He pointed the knife at me. "Melanie. And I already know yours." I said and tilted my head to the side. "For fucks sake please don't tell me you're one of those fan girls." He sounded annoyed. "No. I just think what you do is quite interesting." I was kind of sad. "Well, I don't give a flying fadoodle." He went over to Slenderman. "So Slendy, any people left in these woods because the voices are already telling me to kill her. Hurry up before I really do it." Slenderman pointed at a lake nearby. Jeff nodded and ran over there. I turned to Slendy who was still looking at the lake. "**That** kind of friend?" I asked. He didn't look at me and shook his head.

"Are there anymore friends I need to know?" I pointed at Jeff who was sitting in front of a corpse. Slenderman nodded. "How much?" I sighed. "Too much." He said and grabbed my hand. "I think you should go now before Jeff realizes that the man was already dead." He teleported me into my little room. I slowly grabbed the note that was on my back.

"Tomorrow at the same time. You can bring your friends if you want to." It said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I will write the Bond story because many of you told me to do it!**

**I will start translating it right away and the first part will be here tomorrow! I hope you enjoy the following story because I kind of ran out of ideas ^^**

**But I got something in mind for the next chapter.**

**Ok, back to the story!**

**#~ Melanie's POV ~#**

I started thinking about bringing my friends with me. _Maybe it would be fun, but Slendy would be pretty pissed and Jeff too. Well, he said I could, so…. I'll ask them first I guess._ I rolled off my bed. _What time is it?_ I looked at my clock and realized how late it was. 2 o'clock in the morning. _Well, today is the Scrubs marathon so they will be up all night I think. Wait, today is… I missed it again. I will start calling them now._ I went through my bedroom, searching for my phone. I was not really good at remembering stuff. After like 4 minutes, I started thinking: _Wait, what am I searching for?_ So I went downstairs and sat down on my chair in front of my TV. I turned it on and zapped trough the shows. A new episode of Scrubs had just begun. _Scrubs? Wait….. Oh right! I was searching for my phone!_ I stood up and ran up the stairs again. There it was! On the table in front of my closet.

I picked it up and looked down at it. _Huh? One missed call…. I don't know this number. Who is that? Maybe Paulina, no. Why would she call me? _I called this number and only heard what sounded like a really loud party. There were lots of voices and something that sounded like…. Like a… dog?

"Hello? Somebody?" I screamed at my phone. "Yeah, right! Is that you Melanie? I got the phone number when you were asleep. I kind of broke into your house and searched for your phone." It was Jeff on the other side. He sounded a drunk. "Jeff, are you drunk?" I sighed. "A little bit." He laughed. _Unbelievable that I'm saying this right now but "_Stop calling me at night when you're drunk!" I had to hold back a little giggle. "Oh right, I wanted to ask if you and a few friends wanted to come over!" _Maybe I should, I could bring Dominic and Laura. _

"Alright, fine. Where is it?" I asked. "The forest, you can't miss it. I've been wondering how you could possibly **not** hear that." Suddenly I noticed it. There was loud music coming from the forest. He was right. How could I possibly **not** hear that? "Ok, I'll bring some friends. I'll be there in like… 30 minutes ok?" I asked. "Whatever." He hung up.

I looked at my phone. Still late. Ok, I'll call Laura first. Where is she again… Ah there. "Yes Melanie?" Laura picked her phone up instantly. "Yes. You remember Jeff? You know, Jeff the Killer?" Laura was always scared of Jeff. "Yes?" She didn't notice what I was talking about. "He invited me to a party and I wanted to ask you if-" "Is he scary?" Laura cut me off. "No, he's really nice." I tried to calm her down a little. "Alright I'll come over. Can I bring a friend? You know who I mean, um… Ben?" She giggled. Laura always liked Ben. And Ben liked Creepypasta. We all knew that. I told him what it was in first place. He had nightmares all the time because of me. _Hahaha…. _"Ok, invite him too. It'll be fun." There was a big smile over my face. Nearly as big as Jeff's. "Okay, see you then." She hung up. Back to Dominic. He would probably say the same thing.

"Dominic? You here?" No answer. "How's your new phone?" I asked. "It's great, great.." He sounded like he just drank 5 cups of coffee. "Jeff the Killer invited us to a party w-" "Yes, yes, yes! I'll be there in 5 minutes! 5 minutes!" He hung up. _Alright. Better watch out or he'll destroy my door._ I went downstairs again. I just reached the last step when the door rang.

"How long?" Dominic panted. "Maybe 2 minutes?" I asked myself. "Okay, where's the party?" He looked around. "In the forest, but we'll have to wait for Laura and Ben." I said. "Alright. Laura. Ben… Good." He was still panting.

**So, I will translate the story now. Please don't be too angry with me for the James Bond story but it was Laura's idea. And she's crazy.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, didn't write anything yesterday **

**My laptop was like: Nope, you're not going to write anything today! 'Cause I'm not going to tell you when your battery is low and then…. I will delete EVERYTHING AHAHAHAHA!**

**My laptop is evil. **

**Another question because I think I can't write the James Bond story right now, because there's so much I need to change because they're too fucked up. I was on omegle yesterday and I role played with someone for like… 2 hours. It's a pretty good Jeff the Killer story. It's already 3.000 words long, without any details! I could write that for now, and change some stuff in the James Bond story because that may take a while.**

**So instead of the James Bond story you'll get the Jeff the Killer/OC one for now ^^**

**But James Bond will be there…. In one week or something ok?**

**Back to the story woooohhhhooooooo! **

**#~ Melanie's POV ~#**

Dominic ran through the house. He was really fast and I couldn't catch him. "Dominic?!" I screamed. No response. I screamed his name again. Still no sign of him. "Hey!" He grabbed my shoulder. I screamed and then realized it was him. He chuckled lightly. "How much coffee-" "13 cups or something. I don't know. I'm awake since yesterday." He trembled. I understood now. He was always very scared of Creepypasta. I was the first one in our school who read Creepypasta stories. I told Dominic and he wanted to hear them too. I didn't have my laptop with me, so I showed him on my phone. The first story I told him was Jeff the Killer. We didn't have much time so I told him the story. The voice I did for Jeff was actually kind of scaring. Dominic had nightmares. Really **bad** nightmares. One time, I was for the night at his place, we were 13 I think. It was in the middle of the night, we we've been reading Creepypastas again, I woke up because I heard something. He was awake, but I think he didn't know. He was laughing. This time, I was really scared because I thought it was my fault. But after that, he began reading all of it. Fan pastas, he even began to think there are such people out there. The first thing he bought, when he moved out was a gun. He drank so much coffee because he was scared of Slenderman. _Poor him…_

I was still thinking about him when the doorbell rang. This had to be Laura. I went to the door. When I opened it there was only a very distracted and scared Ben. _Where was Laura?_ He trembled and looked around all the time. "Ben, where is Laura?" I asked and pulled him inside. I closed the door behind me. "I don't know! She… She said she heard something and went into the forest… and… and she didn't come out anymore!" He hesitated. _Well, when there was one guy who was more scared of Creepypasta than Dominic, it would be Ben._ His greatest fear in the whole world was Jeff. "It's alright Ben. Slendy will protect her if she's really in trouble." I tried to calm him down. "Ok… Slendy. Right." He laughed. "I'm not kidding Ben. Slenderman is in this forest." I said. He laughed even louder. "Alright I'll show you!" I grabbed his hand and went upstairs, Dominic walking behind us. I opened the door to my room and dragged him to the window. Ben just watched me. "What now?" He said. "Just watch." I answered. Then I pointed to the window and looked out of it. I felt like someone watched me. Perfect. I waved him in and in a matter of seconds, Slenderman stood behind Ben, Laura was with him. He screamed and fell to the ground. "Don't kill me!" He shouted. Slenderman chuckled and I fell down laughing behind them. "He won't kill you! Or… will you?" I laughed. "No, don't worry." Slendy chuckled.

"Why are you all even here?" He asked. "Well, Jeff invited us to a party and-" Ben cut me off. "Jeff? You didn't just say Jeff…? Did you? Jeff, like… Jeff the Killer?! That Jeff?" He got even more scared. "Umm… I don't know any other Jeff. Do you?" I giggled. "He's going to kill us!" Ben shouted. "No he isn't. Well, maybe, he's drunk." I told him. "Can we go now?" Dominic said. "Yes. Come on Ben." I grabbed his arm and dragged him downstairs.

We went outside. I was still dragging Ben around, well he _was_ walking, but not in the right direction. The music was getting louder. Ben was getting more and more nervous. I really had my fun with that. We saw some light coming from a little house in the middle of the forest. I never saw it there before.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Ben whispered. I just shook my head and went further. The door of the little brick house was closed. I counted to three.. "One… Two… Three…" Then I knocked. Some time passed, then a boy who was slightly taller than me, opened the door. He wore white jeans, a green hoodie and he had blond hair. But his eyes were the thing that caught my attention. They were completely black, with some red dots in them. I knew him. Everybody knew who he was. "Hey Ben." I said. "Should I know you? I'm sorry if I forgot but I'm kinda drunk and stoned right now." He slowly said. "Out of my way, asshat." A deep voice said. Ben was pushed out of the way by Jeff. "I don't know any of you!" He laughed and pointed at my friends. Ben fell to the ground. "What's up with that guy?" Jeff said. "Well, you're his greatest fear." I laughed. Jeff helped Ben up. "Well, nice to meet you! I promise I won't kill you… tonight. But watch out for Jackie, he will try to get to cut out your lungs.. or your kidney. Better watch all that stuff inside you ok? Maybe something goes missing." He laughed and went inside again. "Well, that will be fun, sounds like it!" Dominic ran inside.

I slowly went inside and looked around. It was a total chaos, maybe 30 Creepypastas were in there and talked nearly louder than the music was. Suddenly a hand grabbed me and dragged me downstairs. It was dark down there and I couldn't see anything.

"Who are you…?" A voice said. He didn't sound angry or anything, he was very calm and sounded actually very nice. Like if he was worried about me or something. "I'm Melanie. Who are you?" I asked. He turned on the light. It was not much but I could at least see him. It was a young boy, I think about 16 years old. He wore an orange hoodie I think. His face was covered by a white mask with black eyes and black lips. He had brown hair and I think I knew who it was. "Ok, I think I know." I said. "Why are you here?" He said. "Well, Jeff invited me-" "No, why do you know who we are?" He cut me off. Why does everybody do that?

"Alright. I was in the forest with my friends and we got separated. Then I found Slendy and the next night, I found Jeff." I told him. "That makes sense. You… You're not a Creepypasta, are you?" He asked. "No, but it would be awesome." I giggled. "Oh, okay. You can you now…" He said. _Well that was weird…._

**Jeff: Ok, that was the end of chapter 7. I'm supposed to write the end this time so… Should I tell a joke or something? Alright… Well um.. Ah I know! What's the difference between an onion and my mom? I cry when I cut the onion! AHAHAHHAHAHAHH**

**GO TO SLEEP**


	8. Chapter 8

**I got some problems with my computer, I try to upload a new story but I guess it doesn't work. Maybe I have to finish the story first. So I will write chapter 8 now. One more thing, the story takes place in… umm… I think 2023. So Creepypasta is quite old and we knew about it when we were like 12. (Childhood fears and stuff) So we all have one Creepypasta that gave us nightmares. And please don't forget to review and stuff. ^^ I really love reading your reviews. **

**Thank you for your support ^^**

**#~ Laura's POV ~#**

I was slowly walking through the house. I got my phone in my hand because I had every Creepypasta monster saved in it. I looked around. There were Jeff, Ben, BRVR and Hoodie. Wait, Hoodie? I never thought that MarbleHornets counted as real Creepypastas. But on the other side, I just found out that Slenderman lived in my neighbourhood. So, everything is possible. I just have to watch Dominic, so he doesn't get a heart attack. "Dominic, are you alright?" I turned to him, he didn't look at me. He had his eyes closed. "Please, tell me he isn't here." He whispered. "What do you mean? Who?" I said. He didn't open his eyes. "Tails Doll. Is he here…?" He said.

Oh… right. His greatest fear, Tails Doll. It was even worse than Jeff. We all had some Creepypastas that gave us nightmares. Mine was Squidwards Suicide. "I don't see him anywhere." I told him. He slowly opened his eyes. He looked around a bit and sighed. "One second, where's Meli?" He said and turned to me. "And Ben." I said. He sighed again and turned around. "For fucks sake, where are they." He whispered. We decided to look upstairs first.

**#~ Ben's POV ~#**

_No no no no no no no…. Where are they? They can't just leave me here! Oh my god what's that?! Oh god the Rake is sitting there and he watches me…! I have to get out of here! Where is the door, where is the door, where is it?! AH! Something touched my leg, I HAVE to get out of here! Why is this guy with the mask staring at me..? Oh god he's coming my way… Please turn around and go somewhere else… Please..?_

A boy came really close to me. He saw that I was really scared. "Hey, first time here?" He asked. _Hmm, I know this guy._ "Are you this guy from MarbleHornets?" I asked. I regretted asking it one second after the question left my mouth. He sighed. "Yes. Now to my question. You look kinda nervous, is it your first time here?" He asked again and looked at me. He tried to figure it out by looking at how I acted. I was still trembling. "Y…Yes, I didn't want to but-" He began to laugh. "You know, you look like you're going to piss your pants!" He said and grabbed my shoulder. "We're people too, okay? Well, we kill other people but not friends alright?" He said. I looked around. "What about Eyeless Jack?" I said and giggled a little bit. "What does he even do with all the organs? What's up with that?" I asked. "Nobody knows for sure." He said. _I think I'll survive for now…_

**Ben: Um, today I do the.. uh, last words for this chapter…? So, I guess that was a really short chapter but more is coming soon and stuff. What am I supposed to do here again? Well, here's a little poem. **

**Roses are red… Violets are blue.. And you've met a terrible fate, haven't you?**

**Am I done yet? No? Okay, so Melanie can't really upload another story, so I wanted to ask, is it like "you can't write two stories at the same time"? I don't get it.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sooooo sorry D:**

**I didn't upload anything for like… 2 months now! I've been very busy with school and stuff 'cause I'm only 13. I'll stay up late tonight and write some stuff because I'd like to have something to upload for the rest of the week. It's now…. 9pm in Vienna. I think I'm uploading this at 10pm or something. Have fun with the following bit. (again, I'm sorryyyyy)**

**#~ Dominic's POV ~#**

_Maybe when I don't move, they'll ignore me. I could just sit there and… and everything will be fine. Okay… slowly.. aaannnd… done. I'm here. No one around… I could just stay here for the rest of the evening. That's actually a good plan. They'll think I'm weird, but nobody will remember tomorrow anyways. I just have to make sure that no one sits next to- OH GOD where did __**he**__ come from?_

A big red and black dog sat next to me. He smiled at me and gave me a nearly… cute look. I did nothing. What should I possibly do?! "Uhh.. Hey." I said. He just stared at me. Well, he was a dog. But the staring was annoying. Jeff sat down next to him and pulled the dog away from me. "Hey, sorry man, he's just hungry you know?" Jeff told me. "Hungry? Well, that's not terrifying at all." I said with a fake smile. "You know.. Dominic, right? Chill. Drink something and have fun. You look like shit man." He handed me a beer. I slowly grabbed it. "Are you just going to look at it or what?" He said. I opened it drank some of it. The world seemed a little bit calmer. I felt a little bit happier.

After my 10th bottle or something, I was just dancing around the house. The Creepypastas didn't bother me anymore. _Who cares if Tails doll is around here somewhere? Well, I don't! I think I should search for him! Why not?!_ I walked upstairs. It was really hard to walk, or in that case just to stand. "Taaaaiiiills! Where are youuuuu?!" I said. But the music was clearly too loud so no one could hear me.

**#~ Melanie's POV ~#**

It was like 1 a.m. I searched for Dominic. Or Laura and Ben. Or just anyone. Maybe even Jeff. I looked at some of the people here. There was Eyeless Jack, his mask was slightly pushed a bit up. Just so far so his mouth was visible. He was eating something. I think it was a kidney_. I could talk to him. He would definitely try to eat me, but I survived Slendy so I think I could handle him._ I slowly walked up to him. He stopped eating and looked at me. It was not that kind of a killer-look so I guess he wouldn't try to kill me. But I couldn't tell for sure because of the mask and everything. Well, I sat down next to him anyways. He pulled his mask down again. "Hey, I'm Melanie." I said. "Hmm." He just shrugged. His voice was like that of a grumpy teenager. "You're Jack, right?" I asked. I just wanted him to talk. He nodded. _Oh for fucks sake, no "Yes or no" questions anymore,_ I thought. "Why kidneys?" I asked. He turned to me again. "Hm?" He looked at me as if he was confused. "Why are you eating kidneys. What's up with that?" Come on, talk. He shrugged. **Again.** Hmm. "Why are you wearing a mask?" I asked. He looked at me. But now he was angry. "_**DON'T**_" He growled at me. His voice sounded like he was in pain. "I.. I'm sorry.." I said. He clearly doesn't want to talk about it. I somehow felt very sorry for him. "It's… it's okay." He said. I always wanted to know what's up with that mask. I searched the whole internet for information about him but no one seemed to know what happened. There were so many stories about him, but none of them really made sense. It must've been something very bad. "You don't seem to enjoy the party." I said, looking at the other ones. "Yes, it's too loud.. and.. and no one wants to talk to me. They don't like me…" He said. _I wanna hug him._ **No you don't. He's a killer****. **_But he's so sad. _**He could try to kill you if you trust him****. **_I don't think so. _"I like you." I said and smiled at him. _Wait, that sounded kind of wrong. Oh god, that sounded __**so**__ wrong._ He gently grabbed my hand. He had like a black skin colour. No, umm, not _black_ in the racist way. Sort of like a dark grey colour. _Wait, back to the "holding hands with Eyeless Jack" part. Should I just pull my hand away- No he seems to be sad enough. Or is that just to get ladies?_ _Well, he's just holding my hand so I guess it's okay. _

**I know. Short chapter. Again. But I couldn't just leave you guys with only 8 chapters and no updates for that much time. Again, I'm really sorry. I still don't know who is going to be the OC's boyfriend. Because, the "My friend Slenderman" title is just because she sees all this because she meets Slenderman. But he'll stay her best friend, no matter what. Even if he's not her boyfriend. You can decide too. But not people like Tails Doll, Squidward or . Humans or Slendy, okay (Is Jack even human?). **

**Well, anyways bye bye friends!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, ****I didn't write anything because I was very busy with school. I'm sooo sorry about that! (And my dad took my laptop! :O) Normally, I check the reviews every day, but when I don't check, BAM! 2 new reviews!**

**To all my lovely readers: I love you all, you're awesome!**

**And now, the story! **

**#~Melanie's POV~#**

I felt a hand grabbing my shoulder and pulling me away. "Don't fucking eat my guests Nurse Jackie!" I heard Jeff shout as he stepped in front of me. I was a little bit angry at him but still giggled when he said 'Nurse Jackie'. "Jeff, he's not trying to eat me, he's nice-" "Trust me, sooner or later he **will** try to eat you." He said and glared at Jack. "Jeff! It's alright." I told him. But before he could protest, we were cut off by some very loud screaming. And I knew this voice. And we all knew what had happened. I wanted to run upstairs but Jeff was still holding onto my shoulder, and he was definitely not letting go. "Jeff, let me go!" I screamed. But he ignored me. I didn't know what to do, I was afraid that something had happened to my friends… and out of pure anger, I punched Jeff in the face. He let go of me and I ran upstairs as fast as I could. I heard him scream something in pain, but I didn't turn back. I opened the door, where the screaming came from.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I heard Dominic scream. He was hanging outside a window, tightly holding onto it. The shards of glass were cutting into his hands and the once white wall was now bright red. But the thing I noticed at first, was a black shadow in the middle of the room. It was staring at me with his tiny yellow eyes. Then, as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished. For a second, I was too shocked to do anything. But when I heard Dominic scream again, I realized he was still hanging outside the window. I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. This was actually pretty easy because he only weighs 50 kilos… He fell to the ground and started panting heavily. I sat down next to him and tried to calm him down. "Dominic, what happened? Who was that guy?" I asked, but he didn't answer. Ben and Laura were already standing behind me, because they heard him scream.

"I think it would be good, if Slendy could bring us home now…" Ben said. And before I could answer, we were already back in my room, Slenderman standing next to us. "Dominic was attacked by some… shadow thing with crazy yellow eyes!" I said. Slenderman nodded and looked down at him. "Can you do something…?" Laura asked. "I can try.." He said and kneeled down next to Dominic. He held his hand over the still bleeding cuts and wounds and they slowly disappeared.

**Short chapter, I know. I enjoy writing but I have school tomorrow. Three more weeks and school is over. Then I'm on vacation, but I think I can write something. Ha, I still can't decide who will be the boyfriend of the OC. Slendy is cute and everything but I like Jeff and Eyeless Jack too. Everything is so complicated! **

**But, one serious question: **

**Did you like the Nurse Jackie joke? XD It's kinda lame but I enjoy it.. And also, check out my friends account "NightWriterAdventures"! She is awesome at writing but doesn't get many reviews, so it would be very nice if you could just check out some of her stories. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 12

**I'm back!**** Did you miss me?**

**School is finally over and I got more free time! Now, the magic begins… SWOOOSH**

**~# Melanie's POV #~**

Dominic was still panting and coughing. His shirt was full of blood stains and a little bit torn on the lower half. Still lying on the ground, he looked at Slenderman and tried to say 'Thank you' but was just barely able to open his mouth. Me and Ben lifted him off the ground and put him on my bed, where he fell asleep only seconds later. While Dominic was sleeping, the room was filled with pretty awkward silence, so I thought about saying something, but I couldn't come up with a sentence that made any sense. I was still paralyzed by this thing that attacked my best friend. "Well, that was a great party, except for the whole 'nearly getting killed' thing. We should do that again soon." Ben whispered, took Laura's hand and opened the door to the floor. "See ya." He said and closed it behind him.

And finally, I said something too. "….What is wrong with this guy…". If Slenderman had a face, he would probably smile now. "I think we should let him sleep." Slenderman whispered and went out of the room. I followed him, trying to make no noises at all, so Dominic wouldn't wake up. I walked downstairs and sat down on the couch. With Slenderman sitting next to me, I sighed. "You got any idea who attacked Dominic?" I asked. He shook his head. Right, why should he know anything about that… I yawned. I was really tired now but I couldn't go upstairs, obviously.

I lied down on Slendy's lap and closed my eyes, trying to sleep. I could literally feel that he was blushing right now, what made it even better. And soon enough, I fell asleep.

**~# Dominic's POV #~ (I just had to do that ^^)**

The next morning, I woke up earlier as usual. Normally, I just sleep until noon but today, I woke up at 7 o'clock or something. When I opened my eyes, I quickly shut them again to avoid the sun. God, how I hated getting up early. I tried to guide myself to the bathroom with closed eyes, which wasn't easy. Wait a second, this isn't my bedroom. I slowly opened my eyes. Nope, this isn't even my house. This is Melanie's house. Wait… did we… No, I got attacked last night and they brought me here.

I went into the bathroom, to the sink. I turned on the cold water and washed my face to wake up, which wasn't a good idea because I accidently turned on the _**hot**_ water and splashed that in my face, causing myself to stumble into the bathtub. I'm such a genius. Well, I was awake now.

"Aghhhh… God, why me…" I murmured. I turned off the hot water and grabbed a towel to dry my face. And with that, I left the bathroom and got downstairs. And what I found was hilarious..

**~# Melanie's POV #~**

"Aww.. You would make such a cute couple." I heard a familiar and annoying voice say. I got up and saw Dominic, standing in front of me. "Are you-" I stopped him from saying it. "Say it and I'll split your skull…" I hissed. And from that, Slendy woke up too. Dominic giggled before he stepped back and said "In love?". He made a quick run for the door. "Come back you skinny little demon spawn!" I shouted and ran after him. He opened the door and ran outside, with me behind him. "I'm going to cut you into little pieces, send them to different countries and if anyone manages to put you together, I'll murder you again!" I screamed. Now he was laughing and screaming at the same time. He actually found it amusing how I pointed out murder. Funny little guy.

**So, I hope you liked this chapter. Leave a review what you liked or didn't like so I know! Thanks for all your support!**


	12. Chapter 13

**I'm writing**** this from Thailand! Goddamn I haven't updated for a while now. But don't worry, I'll never leave a story unfinished! Just trust me, updates will come, even though I'm super lazy. But at the moment I'm writing two fanfictions, the James Bond story, the English James Bond story and two original stories by me! So please be patient if I don't update for more than 2 weeks!**

**#~ Melanie's POV~#**

Luckily, Dominic wasn't fast at all. And he was an idiot, so he tripped while he was running away. I roughly grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up so we were face to face. "Are we going to kiss now?" He said, smiling like the idiot he was. "Fuck no!" I shouted at him and threw him to the ground. Still giggling, he sort of… rolled away, into the forest. Melanie followed him so he wouldn't get lost in the woods. If he would, Jeff would probably kill him, or smile dog would give him nightmares until he kills himself. Thinking of that, I should really punch the guy who sold me that house in the face.

Wait a second, where did Dominic go? I looked around, trying to find him, but I saw nothing. And now I was deeper in the woods so it wouldn't be easy to find him. I walked deeper and deeper into the forest until I couldn't see my house anymore. The sun being hidden by the tall trees, it became much colder. And by time, I had lost orientation completely. I sat down on the hard ground, sighing and thinking where I came from. It reminded me of this one Creepypasta, Penpal. A boy woke up in a forest in the middle of the night. He didn't know where he was or how he got there, he supposed that he had been brought there by some dangerous person who wanted to harm him. He ran around, trying to find an exit but failed and was at the same location again. I didn't remember what happened to him.

I looked around once more, seeing nothing but trees except for… a well. It was quite old, one of those that were made out of stone and wood, we didn't have those anymore. I remembered an old comic that I used to read when I was about 12 or 13. It was about Jeff the Killer, Slenderman and smile dog. Smile got lost and ended up in one of those, which brought him into the human world. If that was true, I would get into the Creepypasta world if I jumped into it. But I wasn't that dumb. I would probably just break my leg or something.

I stepped closer to the well and examined it. Nothing special, just a plain old well. Although, there was no bucket or such thing to get water, like that well would be used differently. Strange thing. I looked at it closer, before I felt something pushing me from behind, making me fall over, into the well.

I didn't scream as I fell, I was too paralyzed by the fact that someone managed to sneak up to me and push me into that well. Normally, I always noticed such things, but not this time. Who was that?

**GODDAMN I can't think of anything at the moment, but I just had to update because I didn't update for sooooo long! Next update will be longer, I promise! Okay, I'm out guys. See ya later.**

**Bye bye!**


	13. Chapter 14

**Guys… I think this is going to be the final chapter… I had much fun writing this and I hope you had fun too. This is it. Enjoy. Btw, I will write the James Bond story now, promise.**

**Creepypasta in my neighbourhood**

**Final Chapter**

**#~No-one's POV~#**

She had been unconscious for many hours, maybe even a day. She dreamt that she was being carried away by some very suspicious creatures. But unconscious people don't dream. In fact, she noticed everything that happened to her while she couldn't move. The sky, which had a blood red colour and even darker clouds in it. The stone ground, which was surrounded by flames. She noticed all of that.

When Melanie woke up, she was in what seemed like a castle. Black stone walls without windows or anything like that. She lifted her head up because she had been lying on the floor, the devil knows for how long. And speaking of the devil, there was a creature, sitting on a throne, looking down at her. It was black with a lot of red eyes all over his body. It looked similar to the Slenderman, but had a face.

Melanie wondered if he was searching for her. How long had she been gone? Had they noticed that she was gone? She opened her mouth to say something, but she wasn't able to get a sound out. Pain stung in her head, like it would explode any minute. Her head sunk to the ground again.

"I see, you've awoken." Came a raspy, definitely not human voice from the other side of the room. Melanie didn't bother to look, she knew that it was this creature. She remembered the name, an old legend, a Creepypasta, Zalgo. His name was lord Zalgo. The lord of the Creepypasta world, she thought. She always thought he was taller.

A grunt came through Melanie's gritted teeth. "Wow, you're smart. Can you do some tricks too?" She said, slightly smiling. Zalgo stood up from his throne, slowly walking over to her.

"You are not in the condition to make fun of me." Zalgo said calmly. Melanie sat up, what was quite painful. Blood was dripping from her head, she didn't know why, maybe she landed on a rock when she came out of the well. Wait, the well, she still wanted to know who pushed her in. But that was all too well planned. These creatures had dragged her away right after she arrived in the Creepypasta world. Someone who worked for Zalgo probably pushed her in. Damn Creepypastas.

"And in what condition would I be allowed to make fun of you?" Melanie pressed her right hand on the bleeding spot on her head to stop the bleeding. Goddamn that hurt. Zalgo let out a laugh which annoyed Melanie because she just couldn't stand people who laughed that loud. It remembered her of her father, she hated him. If she could, she would have punched Zalgo in the face. But he was up there and she was, well, lying on the floor.

"And why am I here?" She asked. But before she could look up again to look at the demon, he grabbed her and raised her up so they were face to face. Like the Slenderman had done it when they met, but Zalgo wasn't that gentle, it hurt. She screamed because of the pain, it felt like her body was breaking, cracking and she almost started crying.

"Oh nothing special." Zalgo said, gripping her tighter. "Just another soul for me, or.." he continued. "Is there something I should know?" Melanie should have known, this was about the Slenderman. She coughed up some blood, not sure if she would be able to answer or even stay conscious. Blood was now again dripping from her head, from her mouth and from what she could tell, Zalgo enjoyed it.

"What are you implying…" It wasn't really a question, it didn't sound like one, even to Melanie. She was trembling, not with fear but with anger and pain.

"Humans are not allowed to interact with us." Zalgo spat out. "Whoever breaks this rule will be sentenced to death." Melanie smiled at him.

"So.. you gonna commit suicide or what?" Not a good idea. Zalgo immediately threw her to the ground, breaking some of her bones, screaming something about respect, she didn't really care. Now he said something about betrayal, wait… what? Who.. When.. What was he saying…? Melanie had her eyes shut, she wasn't able to move or even breathe without feeling some bone break.

A very familiar person stepped into the room. He was looking at the ground, ashamed of what he had done. He was it, who had pushed her into the well. He was it, who Zalgo was speaking of. After a few moments, he looked up to see the girl lying on the floor, bleeding, unable to move and nearly dead. He clenched his fists as Zalgo grabbed his shoulder to hold him in place. Melanie herd screams, screams of a voice she knew. She tried to open her eyes, but failed.

"You said you wouldn't hurt her!" She heard a high voice screaming from the other side of the room. The voice of this boy, it was full of anger, he sounded like he was sobbing, almost crying. Melanie tried to remember, but everything seemed like a big blurry mess right now. That voice, it was… it was..

"Dominic…" She whispered, blood dripping from her mouth. She could now hear his sobbing and screaming clearly. Tears were streaming down his cheeks freely while he was trying to get rid of Zalgo.

"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T HURT HER!" Dominic continued to scream. He wiggled free from Zalgo's grip, running to the bleeding girl and kneeling down next to her. He didn't dare to touch her after what he had done.

"I.. I… I'm s-sorry.." He sobbed. Melanie looked up at him, smiling, knowing that he didn't mean to do that. The next thing she noticed were… loud noises, fighting, screaming. It felt like everything around her was collapsing and she had to close her eyes again. She didn't even bother to hold back her tears anymore, the pain was ripping through her body, right to her heart. She didn't make any noise while she felt herself dying and slowly fading away, what would she say anyway? Her brain wasn't able to think of any sentence that could make sense at the moment. Maybe it was the deep, bleeding wound on her head, or maybe the deafening noises around her, or maybe it was just the fact that she would never see the Slenderman again, or anyone else for that matter. She gave up.

Just then, she noticed that everything became silent. Something or someone grabbed her, holding her close to himself. That wasn't Dominic, it definitely wasn't. She opened her eyes, staring at the white, faceless man who was holding her. With a lot of effort, she brought her arms up to him and hugged him, believing it was the last chance to do that. The Slenderman, unable to cry or show any facial expression, tried to stop the bleeding of her many wounds she had on her body, but she pushed his hand away. It was too late and she wouldn't waste her last seconds to try something that was clearly impossible. She looked up to his face, seeing the fear and the sadness in his not existing eyes. She opened her mouth as to say something, but only coughed up more of her own blood.

"I.." She murmured, blood still dripping from her mouth. "I love you.." Pain ripping through her body, she sat up straight. She could feel a few more bones breaking and those that were already broken, cracked and shattered a little bit, but she didn't care, she had to do this. The Slenderman immediately supported her by holding her in place with both of his hands. Melanie wiped the blood from her lips and chin with the back of her and planted a soft kiss on where his lips should have been. Then, the pain slowly faded away, and so did the unknown world she'd been dragged in. Her vision started to blur and her eyes were slowly closing. Slowly, she didn't feel her body anymore and everything went black. She fell unconscious, and she knew, she wouldn't wake up anymore. The last thing she heard was the soft voice of the Slenderman saying:

"I love you too."


End file.
